Debbie Reynolds
pisi|Debbie Reynolds (1987) Debbie Reynolds (õieti Mary Frances Reynolds; 1. aprill 1932 El Paso, Texas – 28. detsember 2016 Los Angeles, California) oli šoti-iiri ja inglise päritolu USA näitleja, laulja ja tantsija. Elu ja karjäär Noorena osales Reynolds skaudiliikumises. 16-aastaselt võitis iludusvõistluse Miss BurbankGreen, Mary (29. detsember 2016). "From the PEOPLE Archive: Debbie Reynolds the Golden Girl". PEOPLE.com. Vaadatud 31.12.2016 ja seejärel pakkus filmistuudio Warner Brothers talle näitlejalepingut. Kui Warner Brothers lõpetas muusikalide tegemise, võttis ta vastu filmistuudio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayeri lepingu. pisi|Debbie Reynolds filmi "[[I Love Melvin" (1953) treileris]] 1951. aastal kandideeris Reynolds rolli eest filmis "Three Little Words" Kuldgloobusele parima uue näitlejanna kategoorias. Filmis kehastas ta poplauljat Helen Kane'i. Läbimurderolliks oli Kathy Selden muusikalises komöödiafilmis "Lauldes vihmas" ("Singin' in the Rain"; 1952), kus ta esines lisaks näitlemisele ka tantsijana ja lauljana. Teised tuntumad osatäitmised olid muusika- ja komöödiafilmides, sh "The Affairs of Dobie Gillis" (1953), "Susan Slept Here" (1954), "Bundle of Joy" (1956), "The Catered Affair" (1956) ja "Tammy and the Bachelor" (1957). 1951. aastal jõudis tema esitatud laul "Aba Daba Honeymoon" filmist "Two Weeks with Love" Billboardi edetabelis kolmandale kohale. Tema järgmised kuulsaks saanud laulud olid "Tammy" (1957; Billboardi esikohasingel) filmist "Tammy and the Bachelor", "A Very Special Love" (1958) ja "Am I That Easy to Forget" (1960). 1959. aastal ilmus tema esimene popmuusikaalbum "Debbie"."Obituary: Debbie Reynolds, a wholesome Hollywood icon". BBC News. 29. detsember 2016. Vaadatud 31.12.2016 pisi|left|Reynolds, umbes 1970 Reynolds mängis peaosa vesternis "Kuidas alistati Lääs" ("How the West Was Won"; 1962) ja eluloofilmis "Uppumatu Molly Brown" ("The Unsinkable Molly Brown"; 1964), kus kehastas tuntud seltskonnadaami Margaret Browni. Browni rolli eest pälvis ta parima naispeaosatäitja Oscari nominatsiooni. Tema hilisemad tuntumad rollid olid filmides "Laulev nunn" ("The Singing Nun"; 1966), "Abielulahutus Ameerika moodi" ("Divorce American Style"; 1967), "What's the Matter with Helen?" (1971), "Ema" ("Mother"; 1996, Kuldgloobuse nominatsioon) ning "Kapis ja kapist välja" ("In & Out"; 1997). Reynolds esines ka kabareedes. 1979. aastal asutas ta North Hollywoodis Debbie Reynolds Dance Studio, mis töötab siiani.Debbie Reynolds Dance Studio. Vaadatud 30.12.2016 1973. aastal andis ta animafilmis "Charlotte koob võrku" ("Charlotte's Web") hääle ämblikule Charlotte'ile. 1969. aastal hakkas ta omanimelise situatsioonikomöödia "The Debbie Reynolds Show" saatejuhiks, mille eest nomineeriti ta 1970. aastal Kuldgloobusele. 1973. aastal mängis Reynolds Broadway muusikalis "Irene" ja pälvis rolli eest Tony auhinna. Enne sajandivahetust jõudis Reynolds noorema põlvkonna ette Aggie Cromwelli rolliga "Halloweenilinna" ("Halloweentown") filmisarjas. 1988. aastal avaldas ta oma autobiograafia "Debbie: My Life". 2000. aastal pälvis ta rolli eest situatsioonikomöödias "Will ja Grace" ("Will & Grace") Primetime Emmy auhinna. 2013. aastal andis ta välja selle täiendatud versiooni "Unsinkable: A Memoir". 2006. aastal sai Reynolds Chapman Ülikooli elutööpreemia"Hollywood Legend Debbie Reynolds to be Honored at American Celebration Nov. 4". Chapman University. 11. oktoober 2006. Vaadatud 31.12.2016 ja 2007. aastal promoveeriti Nevada Ülikooli audoktoriks."University gives honorary degree to 'Unsinkable' Debbie Reynolds". University of Nevada, Reno. 18. mai 2007. Vaadatud 31.12.2016 2015. aastal määrati talle USA Ekraaninäitlejate Gildi aupreemia panuse eest maailma filmikunsti. Kuni elu lõpuni jäi ta üheks vähestest Ameerika filminduse kuldajastu näitlejaks, kes jätkas näitlemist kuni oma elu lõpuni. Tal on Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel aadressil 6654 Hollywood Boulevard omanimeline täht. Samuti on tal omanimeline täht Palm Springsi kuulsuste alleel. Isiklik elu pisi|Debbie Reynolds ja Eddie Fisher (1955) Reynolds oli abielus kolm korda. Tema esimene abikaasa oli laulja Eddie Fisher, kellega ta abiellus 1955. aastal. Fisheriga sai ta kaks last: tütre Carrie ja poja Todd'i. Nad lahutasid 1959. aastal pärast seda, kui Fisheril oli olnud armuafäär Elizabeth Tayloriga. Reynoldsi teine abikaasa oli miljonärist ettevõtja Harry Karl, kellega oli ta abielus aastatel 1960–1973. Aastatel 1984–1996 oli ta abielus kinnisvaraarendaja Richard Hamlettiga. Surm Reynolds suri 2016. aasta 28. detsembril 84-aastasena Los Angeleses Cedars-Sinai Medical Centeri haiglas, kuhu ta oli insuldikahtlusega samal päeval toodud. Ta suri vaid päev pärast oma tütre Carrie Fisheri surma."USA näitlejanna Debbie Reynolds suri päev pärast tütre Carrie Fisheri surma". Postimees. 29. detsember 2016. Vaadatud 31.12.2016"USA näitlejanna Debbie Reynolds suri päev pärast tütre surma". ERR Menu. 29. detsember 2016. Vaadatud 31.12.2016 Osaline filmograafia Filmography for Debbie Reynolds. tcm.com. Vaadatud 31.12.2016 Viited Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht * * Debbie Reynolds tcm.com lehel Reynolds Reynolds Reynolds